The Game Of Life
by Cipher Admin Gengar
Summary: Master Hand unleashes his greatest plan to defeat the super smash bros.!In chapter 4, star wars! And sami's return! MUHAHAHAHAHa
1. Let's Play A Game!

Chapter 1: Let's play a game

Final destination:

Master Hand brooded over the plan. He knew it by heart, but after the

Smash Bros. had stopped his every move, he was nervous that they

would stop this one. "Where is that bumbling idiot, Crazy Hand?"

Master Hand shouted impatiently into the blackness. As if on cue,

Crazy Hand appeared in a vortex headed for final destination.

"All right, the last colony is in place. Now please start the plan!

I've been dying to watch the Smash Bros. fail." Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"All in good time, my brother. All in good time." Master Hand replied

sinisterly.

Mushroom Kingdom:

"Mario, you lazy oaf, get down here before breakfast gets cold!"

Peach said angrily.

"Oh, mamamia that was one frightening dream. I dreamt that _luigi_ had

to save me from Bowser!" Mario exclaimed sleeply.

'Well, we can discuss your dreams after a nice check-up!" Dr. Mario said.

"Well, we can discuss your dreams after the breakfast that I worked so

hard to make!" Peach said, infuriated. "Dr. Mario, quit being annoying!"

"Oh, great, burnt toast. Just what I needed." Mario said in a sad tone.

"ARE YOU INSULTING MY COOKING!" Peach said. "Why, if

Bowser were here, I would just let him kidnap me!" Luigi walked into

the room with a vacuum cleaner.

"Morning' big brother!" Luigi said to Mario. "I'm just doin' some early

morning cleaning!"

" okey dokey!" Mario said to Luigi as Peach hit him over the head with a

frying pan.

" EAT! For the last time!" Peach yelled as Mario rubbed the spot

where Peach had hit him.

"Owowowowowow! Mario get you next time!" He yelled. Peach was

steaming at the face as she prepared to sent Mario flying with her frying

once again. But before she got the chance, a dark circle behind them

absorbed them all……

Bowser Castle:

"Daddy, will you fix my plasma cannon?" Larry Koopa asked his father.

"Again? You just broke it last week." Bowser replied.

"Well, I was punishing Kamek for not stealing the Yoshi eggs, but he

deflected it with a magic blast, sooooooooo……, can you fix it?"

"Kamek, GET IN HERE!" The king yelled as his assistant ran into the

room.

"Yes, your all powerful evilness!" Kamek cowered in fear.

"You broke my beloved son's cannon! Why I aughta……"

"Please sir, don't kill me!"

"Too late! Bowser bomb!" but before the king's death hit connected, he

was absorbed into a black sphere.

"Oh well. PARTY TIME!" Larry yelled.

"Ugg….I need a vacation." Kamek said woefully.

Poke' Floats:

Mewtwo sensed trouble. His spoons were waving all over the place, and

It wasn't just the high altitude of his Onix float.

"Mewtwo, you look down. Why so glum? And I already know about you

and that Alakzam. It was good she left you. It was for the best." Pichu

asked.

"Nah, I'm over that. It's just that I sense something out of place.

Like….."

"Someone whistling at a singing convention?" Jigglypuff asked from

the nearby Psyduck float.

"Close enough. Wait. I sense someone trying to alter this world. I

Ahhhhhh!" Mewtwo yelled as himself and his comrades flew into

The sphere.

Fire Emblem Kingdon:

Marth and Roy, were, once again, defending there kingdom from

Mere bandits.

"Yawn. I yearn for adventure, not this monotonous bandit-slaying." Roy

told Marth.

"I hear you, friend. This bores me, just killing these loser thieves.

Remember that time that we killed Master Hand? I wish he would

Somehow, reappear, just so we could fight a worthy opponent."

Just then, the same sphere that had enveloped the rest, began to suck

Them inside.

"I think you spoke too soooooonnnnnn!" Roy cried out as the sphere

dragged them in.

Brinstar:

Samus caught the ledge just in time as Kraid shot a beam of energy at

her. She dodged another, and shot a missile at it.

"Dang, why won't this thing stay dead?" Samus said, infuriated.

"I mean, I kill it once, and it comes back! Dang it, Dang it, Dang it! All

right, no more foolin' around! Charge shot!" But before she could

charge, she was absorbed just like the rest.

Infinite Glacier:

Popo and Nana were having a bad day. The picnic that they had worked

So hard to make was ruined, when an evil polar bear had came

And ripped the food to shreads.

"Hey, we worked hard to make that!" Popo said angrily. "Eat ice

hammer!" But the hammer didn't connect. The bear had caught the

hammer and snapped it in two.

"That was my favorite hammer!" Popo said, almost crying.

"This isn't an ordinary polar bear! Something's wrong with it!" Nana

remarked. But before they could find out anything else, they were

absorbed into the sphere.

Hyrule:

The Smash Bros. had all gotten teleported by the sphere to the Hyrule:

Temple and

Were waiting in a disorganized mess for instruction. Zelda stood up on

A ruin, and cast a voice spell to magnify her voice.

"I have called you all here today to inform you of a disturbing event. We

have received a video from none other than the Master Hand himself!

We, that is to say, Myself, Link, Young Link, and Gannondorf have

Already seen it, but we need your help! Let me show you the video."

Zelda said as Link popped the video into a T.V. that Fox and Falco

Brought.

"Greetings, Smash Bros.!" said Master Hand "I come before you today

with an interesting little quest. I am aware of your fighting skills, but this

will tax even the most skilled fighters! I have planted several colony

drones in several different dimensions. These drones have the power to

zombify anyone who is possessed by them. Which is to say, turn them

into mindless killing machines. If these bugs spread, than that would

mean the fall of the universe! Muhahahahahaha! You have twenty four

hours." The screen then shown a clock that read " 21-56-45"

"So that was the reason for the murderous polar bear…" Nana

thought out loud.

"And those numbers must show how much time we have left!" Ness

said.

"We must fight this menace, for the good of humanity!" Captain Falcon

told the smash bros.

"But how?" Yoshi said "it's been a while since We've fought Master

Hand. He might have learned some new tricks."

"We will use the power of teamwork, and we will overcome anything!"

Kirby yelled. Suddenly, the skyline changed from the light blue of temple

To the dark black of final destination.

"That's exactly what I thought you would say!" said a voice from space.

"It's you!" Game and Watch cried out.

"Give it up, you fiend!" Link yelled.

"Oh, hush. I just wanted to help you in your foolish quest." Said the

voice: Master Hand. "Here are all the rules. You will be divided into

teams of three, and each sent to a different dimension. Those of you

who live will move on to the next round. To win the round, you must

fight my wire frames, possessed people or things, any enemies in the area,

and my own little touch to the game."

"Tell us all the rules, Crazy Hand!" Gannondorf (Who had a habit of

mishearing names) said.

"Very well. Come meet, your doom!" Master Hand said as he revealed

several people behind him.

"Gasp! It's our old enemies!" Donkey Kong said.

Behind the hand were several people that the smash bros. had fought

Before.

"I'm gonna get you, Samus!" Ridley rasped.

"You'll pay for stealing mama Peach!" Shadow Mario yelled.

"Thanks for sucking me into a vacuum cleaner, Luigi. NOT!" King Boo

screeched.

"Mewtwo, you'll soon be mine!" Giovanni said in his cruel voice.

"You're gonna get yours, Kirby!" King Dedede shouted.

"Die, Donkey Kong, Just die!" King R.Rool jeered.

"Rooooaaarrrr!" Giga Bowser roared.

"Well then, now that you know all the rules, LET THE GAMES

BEGIN!"


	2. game 1

Chapter 2: game 1

**Player 1: Samus**

**Player 2: Fox**

**Player 3: Mr. Game & Watch**

**Environment: urban dimension**

Final Destination: "Muhahahahahah! Now, Smash Bros., watch as

Your first comrades fall!"

Downtown New York:

"Wow! I never knew that there was a place like

this outside of Brinstar!" Samus remarked. "I mean, there's pizza

parlors, hair salons, and movie theaters! I'm so excited!"

"Don't get too excited. Master Hand designed this game, so

it must be something sick and twisted." Fox said coldly.

"I just want to win, save Earth, and get back home to flat zone."

Mr. Game and Watch said as they passed a pizza parlor. A fat man

Wearing an apron walked out.

"Ah, you must be the Smash bros., Samus, Fox, and Game and Watch!

We have been waiting for you!" The man said.

"What do you mean, waiting for us?" Fox questioned.

"Ooh, do we get the 'star' treatment!" Samus said excitedly.

"Sure, just come inside…." The man said.

"I don't like the sound of this…" Fox said.

"Something's fishy, and it's not the anchovies on the pizza." Game

and Watch said.

"Let's just eat! I've never been to a pizza parlor before!" Samus said

excitedly. The trio entered the restaurant and sat down at a checkered

table.

"On the house!" The fat man said cheerily. He passed out a pizza with

all of their favorites. On Fox's side was virtual pepperoni, on g&w's side

was flatchovies, and on Samus' side was Chozo screw attack onion. The

group ate the pizza, and after they finished it, the man brought out

another, and another, and another, and another, until Fox realized

something was wrong.

"Hey, how did you know that my favorite type of pizza is virtual

pepperoni?" He asked the man.

"Uhhhh…… Lucky guess?"

"I don't think so. You're working for Master Hand, aren't you?"

"YES! I ADMIT IT! I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU EAT, AND

EAT, AND EAT UNTIL YOU EXPLODE! MUHAHAHAHAH

OOF!" The man yelled until Samus shot him in the stomach.

"Ya know, Pizza Parlors are not all that they are cracked up to be."

­­­­­­­

The trio walked out of the pizza parlor into a sea of screams. Police cars

Surrounded the nearby bank, and a strange man with octopus tentacles

Coming out of his body. "Freeze, doc ock! We know you robbed that

Bank, and we won't shoot unless you don't put the money down." Said

A police officer.

"Oh, you won't shoot. Because I will use this man as a shield!" doc ock

grabbed a nearby pedestrian and brought him over his body. "Now, let

me leave and I won't hurt this man."

"This looks like trouble! We had better help the officers!" G&W said.

Fox and Samus hurried forward into the fray, but before they could get

There, thousands of wire frames dropped from the top of the bank.

"You must be the super Smash Bros." Doc Ock said evilly "Master

Hand has told me quite a lot about you. My minions, bring them back

To the lair of the six!"

Samus woke up to the sound of of metal cutting metal. She realized that

She was tied to a board attached to the wall. Ock had disarmed her

Cannon, so she could not escape her prison with her missiles.

"Uggh….Samus….is that you?" said a voice from beside her. Fox

had woken up, and game and watch was still snoring. "Don't wake

game and watch up, you know how noisy he is." Fox said.

Suddenly, Fox and Samus heard a new voice. It rasped mechanically

As though it was a robot.

"Octopus, I thought that you had protected the nest. If you place it

in the middle of your hideout, than…." It was Andross! Fox's sworn

enemy! But before he could finish his speech, he was interrupted by

a certain Game and Watch cooking his early morning sausages. "blip

blip, blip,blip"

Suddenly, a new figure came into the room "ahh, looks like we have

A live one!" cackled Hobgoblin. "Doc Ock will give you one chance to

Beg for your lives, but If you don't agree, you will be at my

Unmercifulness." Hobgoblin said as he released the shackles on all

Of their legs.

Fox, samus, and game and watch were dragged into the room where

Doc ock and andross were.

"As Hobgoblin said, I will give you one chance to beg for your lives."

Doc Ock said.

"Is the colony hive here?" Samus inquired.

"It makes no difference. You will never destroy it. But,

as you wish, here it is." Doc Ock moved out of the way and The three

saw a giant hive swarming with colony drones, which resembled

metroids.

"Well, I say… Yet's FIGHT!" Samus yelled as she shot a missle at

hobgoblin, who, by the force of the blast, was knocked clear out

of the building.

"Wire Frames, Get them!" Doc Ock yelled as several thousand fighters

dropped from the ceiling. Samus started charging, Fox got out his blaster,

and game and watch his frying pan. The battle then begun.

"Fox, you need to destroy the colony drone! Leave the rest up to us!"

Samus exclaimed as she took out 3 more attacking frame fighters with

Charge shot. Game and Watch preformed a 9 on his judgement attack

And sent 20 frame fighters flying.

"Right, I'll take on Andross." Fox said as he hurried up the stairs,

following Andross. Samus was already suffering major wounds, and

game and watch was losing too.

"Fox, welcome to my lair!" Andross said in a sinister voice.

"you lose, demon!" Fox said as he shot a fire fox at Andross.

"Yawn, your attacks are so boring." Andross lazed as he deflected fox's

attack with a psychic barrier.

"All right, I'll try this!" Fox said as he preformed a fox phantasm

he burst the sack, spilling the eggs.

"Noooooooo!" Andross yelled as Fox curled up on the floor.

"It's over. Now I can rest." And Everything went blank.

On the botton floor:

Samus and Game and Watch were on the floor.

"Is it over?" Game and watch questioned

"Yes. We won. Sleep." Samus replied as

she closed her eyes for the final time.

Final Destination:

"Muhahahahahha! Your first comrades have fallen! Let game 2 begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own super smash Bros.,Advance Wars (For

Marth's sake) or Bisquik

Chapter 3: battle-scarred

**Character 1:Bowser**

**Character 2: Jigglypuff**

**Character 3:Marth**

**Environment: Battlefield dimension**

Andy the Co started his rifle. His troops were all in place. After the last

Battle, his troops were depleted, but his co power, Hyper Repair, had

Healed his troops to full health. "Dang, short 2 md tanks." Andy said in

Frustration. " How are we supposed to take on Strum with only 8 md.

Tanks?"

"Calm down." Grit said "we need more troops to win, not tanks."

"Sez, you." Eagle interrupted "We have such a small air force, we

need to make it better."

"We have a small air force because air forces are USELESS!"

Drake the admiral told Eagle. As Drake and Eagle started to

Have a sissy fight, Andy thought of any chance they had to

Win the battle.

On the other side of the army:

"Oof!" Bowser said as he fell into the pile. "That Could have hurt

if you guys weren't there to break my fall."

"Lucky us." Jiggly and Marth said in unison. They were all scratched

up and bleeding from Bowser's spike shell.

"ATTENTION. What are you troops doing out of line?" a voice

from in front of them yelled. General Hanbei was very angry, and

soldiers like this were just annoyances. "Troops, what are you

doing? You are supposed to be getting ready for the final

battle with Sturm!"

"Aw, calm down, Hanbei.." Sami the general told him. "There

just new recuits."

"All right, but you better straighten them out." Hanbei said.

Hanbei left. Sami spoke to the smash bros. "You owe me. Especially

You, cutie." She said as she pointed at Marth. "as your commanding

Officer, you hmmm…….gotta make this good…… go out with me!"

"No, as much as I would like to, we gotta save the world!" Marth said.

(in dark, evil, maniacal, voice) "You will go out with me, or I will

slowly torture you until die, and I will feast on your flesh and blood,

and I will bury you in an unmarked grave so that you will never go to a

happy place!" Sami said.

"Ooookay……"

2 hours later:

(Marth comes in, strapped to Sami's arm, covered in kiss marks)

"Ugg, save me from the demon!" Marth yelled in torment.

"Sami, what are you doing, there's an officers meeting in

five minutes!' Andy said.

"Can my Marthee come?"

"Hey, what about us?" Jiggly and Bowser said in unison.

"You can come too." Sami said.

Officer's meeting:

"All right, we just received a video from Sturm." Andy

said in his battle tone of voice.

"Auggg! It's the girl with the ring who wants to kill

us in 7 days! Jiggly, shield me with your cuteness!" Bowser

said patheticly.

"Just play the tape….." Andy said as Olaf, **HIS PARTICULARY**

**LAME COMMANDER,** popped in the tape.

"Muhahahahah! Andy, you have no chance against my superpowered

troops! Surrender now and we might show some mercy!" The video

strum said at the commandos (and Bowser, who was holding Jigglypuff

in defense, Jigglypuff, who was wondering "What kind of loser is this?"

And Marth, who was in a death-hold by Sami.)

"And now a word from our sponsors, Marth Cologne, and Jigglypuff

sleeping pills!" The tape said.

"OMG, what in the name of Bisquik was that?" The commandoes said

in a shocked tone.

"Jigglypuff, are you selling illegal drugs?" questioned Andy.

"NOOOOOO! I'm shocked that you would think that! Okay, yes."

"That's so sweet! My Marthee is a tv star!" Sami said before she resumed

making out with Marth (against his will) on the couch.

Now, the TV was showing jigglypuff dancing and singing, but everyone

Was out cold from the musical pokemon's voice!

2 more long hours later of Marth's torture:

"Dududu!" The trumpet called from outside as a tank shell nailed

the officer's quarter's.

"It's Sturm!" Andy yelled as he woke up the other commandoes.

"Battlestations, everybody! Wait, just one moment, you troops haven't

been assigned positions yet! Marth, you can be assistant commander

in charge of maintaining troops."

"Oh, goody! That's my department!" Sami said excitedly.

"Lucky me." Marth said as Sami dragged him off, screaming.

"Jigglypuff, you can be our field surgon."

"Yay, I get to see lots of DEAD PEOPLE!" Jiggly yelled.

"And Bowser, you might want to save Marth from Sami."

"Boo! Lame job!" Bowser complained.

"Ya know, I feel kinda sorry for marth." Jigglypuff said.

"Yeah, If anyone cared at all about him." Bowser replied.

10 minutes later:

Giga Bowser roared in delight. He couldn't remember the last

Time he maimed so many.

Bowser was pissed. Really pissed. Upon his reconnaissance, he

Discovered that Giga Bowser was alive! After Bowser had clearly proven

That he was the better Bowser. It was obvious that Giga was guarding

The egg sack, but he just wanted to kick Giga's Butt. So, even

Though he was not told so, he went down to fight Giga.

"Hey, loser! Get over here and fight!"

Bowser was already grappling with Giga, and he was

Getting his head handed to him. Giga had gotten tougher, and

Bowser had his hands full.

"Oh, crud. He's tough!... Bowser said as he did another

Bowser Bomb on Giga.

Marth and Jigglypuff appeared on the horizon.

To be continued.

I know. You just want to kill me for writing this chapter


	4. Enter Sami Again

Why is every story I write disturbing?

Admiral Kraken: Now, I will begin my needless yammering before I start

the story.

Fave SSBM Characters

Marth: Kicks butt on SSBM

Roy: Sucks, but Kicks butt on SSBM

Link: See Roy

Samus: Robot Girl. Nuff' said

Pichu: Bow down! Bow down! Before the power of Pichu or be crushed!

Be crushed! By! His Jolly boots of Doom!

Fave Advance wars characters

Sami: Duh!

Grit: MISSLES! Oh Yeah!

Drake: Eagle Sucks! And that's Admiral Drake to you! (Drake and

Kraken high-five each other)

And now, I will rant on about one more thing before I start: Wontons!

(Samurai wielding a frying pan hits Kraken in the head)

"Enough yammering, start, in the name of ….. I forget!"

Chapter 4: Sami's revenge (With a touch of star wars)

Giga Bowser and Bowser lay unmoving in a pool of

Blood. Jigglypuff was using her skills as a field surgeon to

Revive Bowser, but it was too late. After Killing Giga, Strum

Had shot Bowser with a ray-gun. It was too late.

"He gave his life for his planet. With his last breath, he destroyed

the egg sack. Thank you Bowser." Marth said grimly.

"Oh, Marthee!" Sami yelled from across the hill "lets go make out

more!"

"OMG its that crazy stalker girl! Run for my life!"

**Player 1: Luigi**

**Player 2: Roy**

**Player 3: Ness**

**Space Dimension**

**Player 4: Sami**

**Player 5: Marth**

"Hey, what are Sami and Marth doing here? Well, I'll tell

you. Providing Comic relief, that's what!"

"Hey, stupid author! (Chucks rock at author, author falls over, writhing

in pain, commits Hara-Kiri to end misery) You're intrupting my 'Marth

Private time!' Sami yells, continues to make out with Marth in the closet.

"Mummfrrriggaa!" (Help Me!) Marth yelled.

Okkkaaayyyy….. Yet's get on with the story…

The real chapter 4: Smash Wars! Episode

One wars! Dududdddduuuuu!

The three smash bros regained consciousness.

"Uggg. What happened?" Luigi questioned.

"Well, we seem to be floating 3.546 million miles

above the planet Naboo, in the noraxzler galaxy, which holds a

current population of 4567234.5 people and it being blockaded by

the trade federation. Right now, we appear to be on the trade

federation's flagship." Ness said.

"Oh, great. Another team gets Zelda, my sweet, and we get the human

dictionary." Roy said sadly

(Suddenly, without warning, Link pops up out of nowhere and

hits Roy over the head with a steel pipe.)

"SHE'S ALREADY INVOLVED!" Link yelled before he

left.

"Mamamia that was completely random." Luigi said.

Suddenly the Smash Bros. Heard a mechanical voice from

The other wall.

"Drop all of you weapons. Surrender now. Corporal a33-w2,

take them into custody."

"Never!" Another voice from the wall said.

"Master, are you sure we can fight them all?" Said another

voice. Suddenly, the Smash Bros. heard the flash

of swords and the spark of robotics.

"Thank you, strange person." The first person said

"No need for thanks. Let's just get out of here before she get's

here." Said a strangely recognizable voice.

The Smash bros. turned the corner and saw, huh? It was Marth!

"What in the name of wontons are you doing here?" Ness questioned.

"That's what I should be asking you!" Marth exclaimed. "Oh, and by

the way, these are my friends, Qui-gon Jinn and Obi-wan Kenobi."

"Nice to meet you." The pair of robed figures said in unison.

"Oh, Marthee!" Yelled a voice new to roy, ness, and Luigi, but old

and menacing to Marth. Sami the General appeared down the corridor.

"Oh, Marthee! Why didn't you tell me that there was another cutie who

looked just like you?" Sami said as she pointed at Roy.

"HEY! I do not look like Marth! That's an evil, fiendish, cruel…"

Roy said as Sami kissed him just to get him to shut up.

"That was really cool." Roy said as he felt the mark of the kiss, blinded

by love. "My name's Roy. Want to go out with me?"

"NO. You don't kiss as well as Marth. Sorry Marthee,

I got caught up in that loser."

"LOSER! Marth, you little traitor! I'm gonna kill you!" Roy yelled

as he attempted to stab Marth with his sword.

"Ah, I see. You wish to switch places with your friend. Well

I can do it for you." Obi-wan said.

(Roy and Marth will now temporarily swich minds. For this

scene, to avoid confusion, I will use ths script format)

Roy (in marth's body): Sweet! Now I can Pick up chicks!

Marth (in Roys body): Sweet! Now, I am a loser! Sami will hate me!

Roy : Hey, now do you want to go out with me?

Sami: (slaps roy across the face) You're not my Marthee! Get away from

Me, you dork! (Starts Making out with Marth in Roy's body)

Roy: Obi-wan, quick, change me back! While there kissing!

(Poof)

Roy was in a slightly disturbing embrace with Sami, before she slapped

The crap out of him.

"Ow! That injured my love for you! But I will come back for you

always! (sami slaps him again, roy faints from blood loss)"

"You're all losers." Ness said as he stood in the most manily position

he could come up with. "I have decieded that I will be Sami's wife!"

"YOU FIEND!" Roy shouted as he attacked ness. Ness started beating

the crap out of Roy with his bat.

"Oh well, I got nothing else to do." Luigi said as he joined the battle.

"And now, for the coup' de grace! PK thunder!" Ness shouted. "And

now, Sami, you will be my wife." (Sami kicks out window. Closed

Window. Ness begins to float in space, falls to Naboo like a meteor)

"Green rocket!" Luigi yelled "Hooray, Roy is dead!" (Author

reincarnates roy in embryonic state. For the rest of this chapter, Roy will

be a baby, so we will just consider him dead.)

"Aw, look, it's a widdle baby!" Sami said, disgustingly.

"THAT'S IT" Marth exclaimed. "I DRAW THE LINE

AT HAVING A BABY!"

"But we would just adopt him. We wouldn't do any of the technical

stuff."

"NO!"

(Dark, evil, maniacal voice returns) "MARTH!"

"Okay, Okay, we can keep him…" (Baby roy cuts marth with his

sword)

"This is why I hate Babies."

To be continued!

Will they destroy the colony drone? Will Marth ever get Sami a

Restraining order? Will Obi-wan and Qui-gon share any further role

In the story? When will people review me? Why do I care what you think?

To be continued. Again.


	5. trade federation

Chapter 5: The beginning of the end

Recap: Roy got turned into a baby, Sami and Marth adopted him,

ness got hurled to Naboo, Our heroes meet with the jedi masters:

Qui gon and Obi wan.

Character recap: Luigi, Ness, Roy, Marth, Sami, Obi-wan Kenobi,

Qui-gon Ginn, Link (Briefly introduced) and, well, I think that's all!

The Trade Federation Flagship:

Baby Roy was attacking Marth ruthlessly with his sword, Ness was still

orbiting Naboo, Sami was attempting to make out with Marth, Marth

was running for his life, and Luigi was listening to the Jedi Master; Qui-

gon Ginn.

"Those were battle droids that Marth saved us from. They are the back

bone of the trade federation."

"Master, I don't think we have much time to explain! It's Destroyers!"

Obi-wan yelled as spinning droids rolled into the room.

"Hurry! You can still get out of here! Head for the escape pods!

we'll follow you!" Qui-gon said as he drew a laser sword. Obi-wan did

also. The two Jedi flashed their swords, but they were evenly matched

with the droids. "GO! Now!" Qui-gon yelled as the smash bros. all piled

into an escape pod.

"Ooh, it's cozy in here!" Sami told Marth.

"AHHHH!" Marth yelled.

"Whatever you're going to do, leave me out of it!" Luigi said.

"Goo-ga!" Baby Roy said.

Naboo's Surface.

The escape pod had crash landed in the middle of a swamp. There were

bugs everywhere, and they heard the crusing of motor engines.

"Okay, where are we now?" Luigi asked.

"Well, we seem to be in the swamp of Naboo." Said a familiar voice.

"Ness, you're alive!"

"Well, of course. I need to be in Sami's arms before I can die."

"GRRRR!" Roy growled.

"Get down!" Yelled another familiar voice.

"Qui-gon!" Luigi yelled "You're alive too!"

"Yes." but his sentence was cut short by the amphibian-like creature that

had just gotten saved.

"Oh, Meesa very grateful for youssa saving meesa from big scary

machine! Meesa name Jar-Jar Binks!"

"Eh?" The Smash Bros. and the Jedi all said in unison.

"If yousa looking for a ride…wait, you didn 't say your line. Oh well.

just come with me to Gungan city." Jar-Jar said in a disappointed voice.

"We'll go to Gungan city, and the rest of you, try and find the capital.

The trade federation will most likely be siegeing that area."

"Oookkkaaayyy….."

Two hours later:

The smash bros. were all at the palace. They were waiting for Qui-gon

and Obi-wan. The doors to the palace flung themselves open. Qui-gon

and Obi-wan entered.

"Ah, the queen can see you now." Said a palace guard. "And what, are

you?" He questioned as he pointed at jar-jar.

"Meesa Jar-jar binks! Meesa friends with the Jedi!"

"Okay, come on in." The guard said as he pointed the 3 in.

"Oh, and we also have some other guests. One of them is

a psychic kid, another a baby swordsman, another is an adult swordsman,

one is an Italian plumber, and another is a crazed girl/general." Obi wan

said as he pointed out the Smash Bros.

"Yes, we already know about them. Come on in." the guard said.

Throne Room:

"Your majesty, it is clearly dangerous that you stay here." Qui-gon said

to Queen Amidala.

"I will stay here and protect my people, ever if it means my death at the

hands of the Trade Federation." Queen Amidala replied defiantly.

"They will kill you if you stay."

"Then I will be killed."

"Your majesty, it makes no sense to stay here. If you come with us to

Corusaunt, than we can make a deal with the senate."

"Admiral, ready my ship." Amidala said to the guard.

The group headed out of the throne room into the hallway. As they

entered the hanger, a squadron of battle droids blocked them.

"We need to get to Corusaunt." Qui-gon told the head droid.

"Where are you taking them?"

"To Corusaunt."

"Corusaunt, uhh, that doesn't compute, admiral, uhh, your under arrest!"

Qui-gon, Obi-wan, Marth, and Baby Roy all drew their swords, and in a

flash of light, the battle droids were on the ground.

"Quickly, everybody into the ship!" Marth yelled as he pointed out a

silver plated starship. The rest of the battle droids were rapidly fireing at

them. The group headed into the ship, and the pilot started up the cruser.

"3…2…1…liftoff!" The pilot yelled as the spaceship blasted into orbit.

"Master, there's one droid battleship up ahead!" Obi-wan pointed out to

Qui-gon.

"Well, we'll just have to get past it!" Qui-gon replied.

"We're hit!" the pilot yelled as one of the white hot laser beams hit the

ship. "Sending astromech droids now!"

Astromech droid hanger:

"ATTENTION. ALL ASTROMECH DROIDS REPORT TO

STARBOARD SIDE FOR SHIELD REPAIR." the speaker yelled.

Ness was in the astromech droid hangar when the message was relayed.

All the astromech droids were released and fired through a teleportation

pod. One droid in particular, one he had been working on, one

called r2d2 came out from where ness was, and pushed ness up the

teleporter! Of course, ness could survive in space, but he wouldn't

survive being shot at! Ness felt his body touch the shiny sliver of the

ship, and he realized, that hey, when he was up here, he might as well fix

the shields. The five droids and ness started to fix the ship. Bam! One

droid was wiped of the map. Bam! Another. Bam bam! two more. Now

it was just ness and r2d2. They managed to stay for a few more minutes,

but then bam! Ness was gone.

"NESS!" Marth yelled.

"Hey, powers back on!" Yelled the pilot. "That one last droid did it. But

we don't have nearly enough power to get to corusaunt. We'll need to

stop somewhere."

"Here master, tattoine." Obi-wan told his master. But little did they

know of what would become of them there…

to be continued..


End file.
